


ED先生

by carmenG



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG
Summary: 同居日常~





	ED先生

**Author's Note:**

> 减少阅读中的歧义：  
> ①有些抗抑郁药会产生勃起困难、射精延迟等副作用。虽然治疗双相不是必须用抗抑郁药，但这里的设定是eliott的治疗药物中含有抗抑郁药；  
> ②ED是eliott demaury的首字母缩写，同时也常见为erectile dysfunction（勃起功能障碍）的缩写；  
> ③设定还是lucas是医生+eliott是画家

lucas闭着眼，睫毛在暗黄色灯光中根根分明，影子在脸上拉得好长。他一直努力用鼻子呼吸，但口交毕竟是个力气活儿，坚持到现在，也是不得不偶尔停下来喘息几秒，用他的手指代替嘴唇，去抚慰eliott的阴茎。  
他睁开眼，有些不确定地盯着男友。看不出男友的态度，那就继续呗。  
心里多少有些烦扰。不是第一次遇到这种情况，但他们从来没认真谈过这个问题。  
冷不防闹钟响了，lucas一惊，抬头望向自己的手机。他得走了。就扭回头对着男友笑：“下班了再继续，你是跑不掉的。”  
eliott的微笑显得脆弱。lucas顿时觉得自己的表达太过刻意。

今天的急诊倒是难得清闲。lucas打了个哈欠，从兜里摸出手机，没有新消息。  
他溜达着去护士站，对着两位护士姐姐笑：“我那儿手消没了，来瓶新的。”  
稍年长的护士好像叫marie。她直接把洗手台旁边的手消卸下，转身递给lucas。  
年轻的护士是anna，和lucas搭过几次班，要熟悉一些。她跟marie打趣，语气轻松：“我看lallemant大夫就是我们的平安果，每次和他搭班，都能睡至少两个小时。”  
marie挑着眉毛打量lucas，不大相信的口气：“这一夜可是很长的。”  
lucas抿起嘴，摇了摇手消：“谢了，有事叫我。”

借手消是为了擦手机屏幕。两分钟就搞定了，他盯着电脑屏幕上的时钟，琢磨还能做点啥。  
打算修补一下之前的病历。电子病历系统总是慢吞吞的，好不容易启动了，查找患者又需要再等半分钟。  
他在的诊室离护士站并不远，这会儿又没有新患者，就能真切地听到两个护士的谈话内容。  
anna正在跟marie抱怨自己的恋情，说她寻找真爱的路上总遇艰难险阻，前段时间爱上一个各方面都理想的男子，偏偏性生活不合，令人气馁。  
lucas努力集中注意力在自己的病历写作上，但可能是咖啡摄入过多的缘故，注意力有些分散。  
他有一搭没一搭地听着anna的叙述，心里默默下了结论：anna这位理想男友估计是个同性恋，才会对她毫无性趣。  
思维一滞，跳到自己身上。拿起屏幕无比洁净的手机一看，还是没有新消息。  
eliott今天上午一直在睡，估计是睡饱了，这会儿也许还醒着？  
lucas拨了男友电话，转念一想，赶紧趁还没接通就挂了。万一他已经睡了，岂不是扰人清梦。  
在网页上胡乱看了看，但满脑子还是eliott。lucas又想了个方案，编了条短信发过去，就地取材：“搭班的护士欲求不满，感觉今晚要悲催”。  
很快收到男友的回信：“你是最棒的”。  
lucas条件反射：“那当然，我爱你[心]”。  
eliott没回复。lucas咬起了指甲。他本来没有这个习惯的，但跟eliott在一起时间久了，不自觉就沾染了男友的习惯。之前他们一起和yann吃饭，yann还说他俩的笑容都一模一样。  
那eliott怎么始终没有养成秒回短信的习惯？lucas不大满意地撇嘴，摇晃着手机，仿佛摇两下就能摇出男友的回复。  
还真被他摇出来了。“我也爱你[心]”。  
lucas看着屏幕微笑。那句话怎么说的？好事不怕晚。

专注写了会儿病历，lucas觉得有些困。看来咖啡还是没喝够。他打着哈欠，带着朦胧的泪光往休息室走，路过护士站，见两位女性正盯着自己，赶紧不无尴尬地报以假笑。  
marie说话倒是很不避讳：“姐妹，lallemant大夫给了我灵感，你那位梦中情人，估计是同性恋吧。”  
lucas哈欠连天，觉得自己的下巴都要脱臼了。下午那么久的口交都没能让他脱臼，想想他的下巴也真是坚强。  
不少新轮转来的女人会对lucas感兴趣，主动邀约的也有，旁敲侧击的更多。lucas还是没能成为让人一目了然的“那种同性恋”，但他也不大理解自己究竟哪里招女人喜欢。有一个实习护士得知他是同性恋之后还伤心哭了，把他吓得够呛，有一种仿佛伤天害理的不适感。  
幸好去年医师协会游行的时候eliott挽救了他，那时候他俩才刚和好没多久，激情有余，感情上毕竟还有许久的裂缝，交流时小心翼翼的。结果好几个护士围在他俩身边，简直成了他俩的粉丝团，还说什么“终于知道lallemant大夫为什么是同性恋了”，听得他很别扭。eliott很高兴，笑得眼睛都没了，把他紧紧揽在怀里，就像宣示所有权一样，扬言：“我们是命中注定的。”  
不要脸的家伙。lucas被自己的回忆幸福出了一脸微笑。

返程还是要经过护士站。lucas捧着杯子小口喝，希望杯子可以遮盖住自己的脸，免除又和两个护士打照面的麻烦。遗憾的是anna直接叫了他的名字：“来给点意见呗。”  
lucas听她又讲了一遍恋情故事，走神想到，就算有铁一般的事实证明那男人是同道中人，自己也是不会替他出柜的。所以这段对话其实没什么意义，他只是帮她分担一些情绪。  
marie打断了年轻女孩的叙述：“你不会挑重点，” 转向lucas问：“不过我倒是一直有个疑问，男同在面对女人的时候，难道硬不起来吗？”  
lucas想了想：“想硬起来还是很容易的。”  
anna噘着嘴：“那他肯定是勃起有问题了，我应该找个泌尿外科大夫给他看看。”  
lucas被自己刚才的回答困住了。他想起中午失败的口交，突然觉得讽刺。就笑着补充：“也不是都容易，勃起困难其实挺常见，过于劳累、饮酒过多等等都有可能，还有某些药的副作用。”  
marie两个巴掌一拍：“问题解决了！”  
两个女人又开始交流起妇科问题。lucas选择性屏蔽了这些内容，倚在护士站边上，一边喝咖啡一边想念家里没硬起来的男友。

清晨的阳光刚刚好。晒在身上觉得温暖，同时还不刺眼。  
lucas轻手轻脚地关好家门，溜到卧室门口探头看。eliott还在睡，被子斜搭在身上，整个后背都露在外面。  
他挂好外衣，去卫生间洗了脸刷了牙，顺便检查了一下eliott的药盒。  
个数倒是对得上。他捏起其中一粒橘红色的小药片，故作凶狠地瞪眼，念叨：“都怪你！”  
卧室里比较暗，带着他也有些困意。他慢悠悠坐在床边，见男友睡得安稳，有些不忍心叫醒他。可是今天不能再纵容他睡一上午了。  
于是他挪到eliott身后紧贴着躺下，左手轻搭上eliott垂在腹部的左臂，腿骑到eliott大腿上，一边在男友耳边张着嘴呼吸。  
eliott睁了眼，扭头看了他一眼，又闭上眼。  
lucas低声说：“起床啦，ED先生。”  
过了几秒钟，eliott的回答像是有些生气，但也带着笑意：“你叫我什么？” 嘴角都扬了起来。  
lucas得寸进尺地伸手去摸男友的下体：“你看，你不起床，它也不起床。”  
eliott扭头看他：“lucas lallemant，你这是家庭暴力。”  
“我的天哪！” lucas故意用了“那种同性恋”的夸张语气：“怎么看也是你对我冷暴力吧，你和它都几天不起床了？”  
被他这么一搅和，eliott再困也清醒了。他翻过身平躺，长出了一口气：“我记性可是很好，你说话前要想清楚。”  
lucas不怕死地逗他：“怎么，你还想加倍奉还吗？我看我是要跟自己的手亲密过一辈子了。”  
他默默等着男友的反应。见男友半晌都没反应，他有些后悔，是不是话说得过了？  
正犹豫该怎么找补，eliott猛地翻身压到他身上，手指有力地钳住lucas的下巴，半眯着眼睛打量，懒懒地说：“我今天感觉很好。”  
lucas眨巴着眼睛，不自觉咽了下口水。他反应过来，挑了挑眉毛：“那……我给你来个精神检查？”

后来他们做了爱，只是没有插入的步骤。他们在一起这么久，做爱的形式当然不止于传统。  
lucas快速地撸动着自己的阴茎，感受男友充满欲望的目光落在自己身体各处。  
eliott吻着他的脖子，手指的位置没变，但指端好像更用力。他凑到lucas耳边说：“你是我的。”  
lucas只觉得自己全身一阵酸软，然后不自主地射了出来，忍不住发出悠长的呻吟。  
他享受着eliott的关照，全身都很放松。险些要睡过去，但他还想跟男友交流一会儿。  
eliott去客厅扔了纸巾，回到床上搂着他。虽然被拍着抚摸着哄睡觉是极为幸福的感觉，但lucas决定硬撑：“我说你ED，你不生气吧？”  
eliott弯曲手指刮了一下男友鼻子，又继续搂着他：“虽然是挺过分，但也是事实嘛。”  
lucas放了心，举起小臂在空中挥舞：“你等着，将来我开发新药，让所有抗抑郁药都没有影响性功能的副作用，造福千万家。”  
eliott拽回他的手，压在自己胸口：“好啊。”  
lucas抬起头，打量着闭上眼的男友。他很想和他这样亲密地搂在一起补觉，可维持eliott的正常作息好像要比自己的愿望更重要。  
他对着男友的脸吹气：“你爱我吗？”  
eliott闭着眼回答：“我爱你。” 又睁开一只眼看他：“你又搞什么？”  
lucas咧嘴乐：“那你听话，你该起床给自己做早饭吃，别忘了刷碗，顺便去趟工作室，leon昨天还找你，然后回来路上买菜，给我做午饭。”  
eliott目不转睛地盯着他看。lucas心里坦荡荡，伸手把男友往床下推：“好了，快去，乖。”  
eliott下了床，又扑回来把他钳在怀里亲，几天没刮的胡子扎得lucas痒得不行，半推半就地被亲了好久，终于又把男友推开，翻着白眼说：“我看你是好得差不多了。”  
eliott伸手胡噜他的头发：“睡吧你，午饭好了叫你。”


End file.
